Echoes from the sea
by vickykun
Summary: Captain Haddock and his crew join in a mission to the beautiful land of Hawaii. The water keeps forbidden secrets that no man ever imagined to see...
1. Sea Witch

It was a warm night of summer when the crew of the known _Karaboudjan _was sat on the deck, sharing some meat, vodka and incredible stories.

There was a tall, sturdy man wearing a captain´s hat and languidly smoking a cigar as one of his friends narrated a short tale.

"So my fellows, a friend of mine told me that story years ago. I would call it "The legend of the sea witch"

"Sea witch? Here we go again Jerry..."-The captain said giving a deep drag on his cigarette as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"No, I swear it´s a good one this time captain"

"Go on then"

"Memphis, one of my best friends travelled once by Hawaiian waters, just like us. He said that when the night arrived, strange echoes could be heard"

"Echoes? What's so strange about echoes in the sea? That´s normal"- Said one of the sailors.

"The question my friend is not what exactly was making those noises. For days he tried to find who or what was doing those peaceful echoes. It was just like a song"

"A song?"

"Can I go on with my story, dammit?"

"Sure. I´m sorry fellow"

"He searched day after day, never finding from where all the noise was coming from. Until a special night. The crew decided to land next to an island and all the sailors went to sleep. As usual they needed someone to guard the ship."

As long as the story went through, Jerry was getting the attention of all his fellows who seemed to be very interested about the mystery.

"And what happened?"

"Here it goes the tricky part. My friend Memphis was chosen to do the guard on that night. He was very brave indeed but nothing prepared him for something like that. When the night was already too dark he heard a strange noise in the ship; some steps"

"It was a demon?"- One of the sailors asked nervously.

"Maybe. He described it as the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He said that it looked like a boy first, but no ordinary boy. He had red hair in the color of the sunrise and mesmerizing green eyes."

All the crew had their mouths hanging open, trying to imagine the curious creature that was being described with such details.

"The creature was bare from head to toes, exhibiting its perfect and delicate body. It was just like a regular boy, if it wasn´t for two pointy teeth on his dental. It was an exotic beauty indeed"

"And what exactly was that thing?"

"The sea witch or water nymph as some used to call. Some believed it´s was a divinity and some believed it´s was witch. Some said that it could change the tail for two human legs when it wanted. I guess it seemed very interested on sailors"

"S-Sailors?"- A blond sailor stuttered.

"Yah. The creature was very interested in my friend. He doesn´t remember much, but he told me that the creature grabbed him to the island, ridded his cock for a while and bit his neck, disappearing in the sea minutes later and never coming back."

"Are you saying that this siren, water nymph was after some cock? That´s all?"

"Yah. I think it wanted sex after all. I´m sure it was after some men´s seed, captain"

"Men´s seed? Why it would search for human´s seed?"

"I´m not a siren captain. I´m just telling a story"

"What a curious story Jerry. If you wanted to make your crew feel horny you succeeded."

"No! It was not my intention captain. I told that story because we´re in Hawaii too"

"All right fellows. Time to take a nap. As soon as the sun rises I want everybody working, right?"

"Yes captain!"

"Good night fellows"

Haddock, the captain of the ship was the one who guarded it during the night. He tiredly opened his whisky taking a little sip and supported his elbows on the bar. It was going to be a long night, but fortunately he was used to pass some nights without sleeping.

As the breeze caught his black rebel hair, he could hear a strange noise coming from the water. Shaking his head he tried to recompose himself.

"What are you doing to me _lomond´_s?"- He whispered to the little bottle.

He refused to be afraid of a little fisherman´s fairy tale. There was no such a thing as mermaids or magical creatures. Haddock traveled around the world for years and never saw one of these.

"Come on Archibald. Are you a man or what? There´s no siren or sea witch. Calm down"- he thought to himself, drinking a little more.

When he was about to relax, he felt his body tensing up to another sound coming from the water.

It was a beautiful sound of angelical giggles which started to get louder with time. Haddock considered punching himself on the face to see if he would wake up, but it was not a dream.

Something was graciously appearing in the water. It seemed like an amount of red hair.

Haddock´s heart pounded really fast when he saw the head coming from underwater, showing a boy of delicate features and innocent eyes who seemed to ask for shelter.

The captain never saw something like that. Just when he thought it couldn´t get even helpless, the creature approached shy, staring to the man on the ship.

"Hey little one. – The captain tried to sound peaceful. – How can I help you?"

Shy, the lovely creature blushes and hides inside the water once more. Maybe it was afraid of the human.

"Hey little one come here. Don´t be afraid. I´m not going cause you any harm"

Fearful yet hopeful, the creature showed itself once more, with hands over the chest.

It eyes were gleaming in desire when he saw the muscular sailor staring at him with curiosity.

The little one never saw such a handsome sailor before. He could keep admiring the human forever.

"Don´t be afraid little one. Are you lost?"

The creature nodded in disagreement. It knew exactly where it was and in its mind, the human was the lost one.

"I guess you don´t speak my language… Do you have brothers or sisters? Are you searching for someone?"

Once again the creature giggled sweetly but now it nodded positively, pointing to his own heart.

"Oh… Searching for your beloved one, right? You´re too young for falling in love don´t you thing little siren?"

Now the creature simply smiled staring at the moon pensively. In a matter of time it jumped out of the water, seating promiscuously on the ship´s border.

His little cold fingers traced a line down the captain´s chest and when the human realized the ginger creature took his hat off.

"Hey! That´s my hat!"

The creature smiled hussy as it was saying 'not anymore' and with a final stare it disappeared in the middle of cold water, leaving a confused yet glimpsed captain.

"What a curious little nymph…"

Haddock was bewitched and he couldn´t help it. He was touched by the witch of the sea and it didn´t matter how or when, but he knew deep inside that nothing was going to be the same.

**To be continued…**

* * *

By Vicky

**Ha! Here I am with another story! I hope you guys like it *-* You gotta love mermaids...**


	2. Touch

Tintin the sea witch as it was known spent the day with his stomach twisting in anticipation.

He never thought that a human could shake his feelings on that way. It was not like if he never saw a man of the sea before, but there was something special about that one.

Something that made the little creature shiver in excitement and hope only for the most simple remind of those beautiful blue eyes.

Leaning his elbows on a rock, his chin resting on his hands, the little nymph smiled. That really was a sight to behold, he thought, watching as the captain picking up another heavy barrel, stacking it next to the others.

Every time he lifted anything his muscles tensioned, making the creature moan softly in desire. Completely shirtless, dressing nothing but his pants and suspenders, the sailor would dry his sweat with his hands and stretch his back.

The siren wondered of how good those strong arms would felt around him. His instincts were making him want to feel the other man´s touch really badly.

Haddock smiled brightly when one of his sailors approached with a cold jar of juice. He loved when his fellows find time to spoil him like a child.

"Thank you for the juice Michael"

"You´re welcome captain…" – The shy cook answered, blushing like a bell pepper.

He didn´t seem to have more than 20 years old and was owner of a unique beauty indeed. With short blond hair and delicate features he looked just like a child, but a tall one.

Tintin didn´t know why he felt that pain on the chest when the captain softly caressed the blonde´s face. He felt awful for that simple gesture of love.

"Working time! Thank you again for the juice. It was quite refreshing"

"I´m glad you liked captain. If you need help just call me"

"Nah. I´m all right lad. Go and prepare our breakfast now"

"Excuse me sir"

Refreshed the captain went back to work catching more barrels and organizing it side by side. During his hard work, he could not forget the face of that beautiful water nymph. He had the most beautiful dreams with the red haired nymph.

Just when he finished his duty he could see the water nymph staring him with gleaming eyes.

"What a lovely surprise! How are you doing little one?"

Tintin blushed when he saw the captain´s cock hanging out of his pants. He knew that in the end humans were the same, especially men. They would pee anywhere when they needed.

"Oh… Forgive me for I have no manners my child. I´m only a modest sailor. The sea was my creator"- The captain said, ashamed for peeing in front of the creature.

The nymph laughed and nodded, showing that it didn´t care if the man was peeing or not.

"I dreamed of you last night… Dreams that I can´t tell because it´s no business for a pure creature like you…"

Haddock didn´t know how wrong he was. He couldn´t even think straight when the siren jumped out of the water and sat on the border once more, gazing at him with curiosity.

"What do you want from me _petit_?"

Tintin giggled sweetly and approached more, catching the wet member clumsy between his hands.

"Hey little one...This is not a toy" – Haddock said laughing.

Pouting the creature continued its little research, shaking it like a child´s toy. His big emerald´s eyes widened when he saw the dark pinkish head.

With a curious smile he touched it softly with his index finger and clapped happily when the member grew.

"It´s not a toy petit. What´s so funny about it?" - The captain couldn't be more confused since the ginger wasn´t looking what his fellow described as "something who wanted sex".

The creature didn´t pay attention to the brunette´s protests, still holding the cock firmly between his hands.

"What are you doing? Hey… Hey don't put it…"

Haddock warned too late, because in a matter of time the creature licked the head, trying to fit it inside its little mouth.

"Hey, hey stop it… This is not thing for a young lad to do…" – The captain said, gently pushing the siren away.

Tintin pouted once and crossed his arms confused. No men ever refused his caresses before. Maybe in the end that man was really different from the others.

"Don´t be upset my boy. I don´t want to stain your pure body and just so you know, I don´t believe in my friend´s words. I´m sure you´re not a horny little thing"

If he could speak, the nymph would surely ask him to shut up and take him on the same instant, but since Tintin couldn´t speak the human´s language he needed to figure out another way.

"I´m going to have my breakfast now _mon petit_. You should get back to your home. You brothers and sisters must be worried"

Suddenly the nymph felt discouraged and sorrowful. His parents, brothers and sisters disappeared years ago; All killed by men. Captured, raped and exhibited like freaks by the humans.

Tintin was the only one who escaped alive. Since then he travelled the world trying to find someone to love someone to trust now that he was all alone.

He was no child as most of the men used to say. In the age of 200 years, he was the only merman alive in the blue world.

For years he travelled by seven seas, searching for the perfect pair. Someone to marry, someone to do heirs.

It seemed impossible, but what most of the people didn´t know was that sirens could walk through humans. They could change their tails for legs and could be impregnated by men.

The ginger tried as many humans he could, but none could give him heirs. He suffered each time he lost an egg.

But know with that human; the captain especially seemed to be the right one. Nothing felt so good and so right before. In the siren´s heart he knew that his destiny was traced with the brunette´s.

**To be continued…**

* * *

By Vicky

******Come on Haddock . How could you refuse a nice blowjob? Are you bats or what? **

**Poor little siren...**


	3. Breakfast

"Did I say something wrong little one? Don´t you have a family?"

Tintin sadly agreed with a nod, resting his head over the captain´s muscular chest. Haddock was the closest thing of what the creature considered as a family.

"I´m sorry about that…I know how hard it is… If I could do something to help you I would"

The siren smiled softly rubbing his head over the captain´s chest almost cat-like.

"You ´re so loving… That´s really cute, but I´m afraid to say that I must go now. My breakfast is probably ready.

With sorrowful eyes, Tintin nodded, knowing that his captain needed to go. It was really hard to let Haddock go, but he had to be strong.

"All right _petit_. At noon you can pass here again. I´ll be waiting for you on the same spot"

Saying this, the captain caressed the nymph´s hair and headed to his room. It was not a surprise when he saw Michael completely naked on the bed; using his own body as a breakfast table.

Haddock smiled, taking his boots off and seating next to the lad, preparing himself to eat his meal.

"I hope you like your breakfast…. I prepared your favorites…"

"Oh really? Let me see what we have here"- The captain crackled his hands and caught a little _croissant._

It was love on the first bite. As usual the blonde´s food tasted amazingly good. Haddock's favorite part was eating over Michael´s body; sometimes biting his nipples, sometimes licking each pore.

"Hmm… Captain…"

"Yummy… Everything is delicious…. I´m loving it…"

"Already? Then you´re going to love your dessert…"

"Dessert? In the morning?"

"Uhum… And since you have been a good captain, you can choose How to take it…"

"Hmm… Really? I guess I know How I want it then…"

Haddock wasted no time, immediately removing his belt and pulling down his pants to reveal his hard removing the food over the blonde´s belly, he sat on top of him, legs on either side of the young cook.

He then smashed his face into the young man´s, aggressively kissing him as if he needed the other to breath. Once more, the captain wasted no time. In a matter of a few seconds, Michael was laying on his stomach as Haddock fucked him doggy-style.

It was the most amazing thing that the lad ever felt. Despite the fact that he had neglected to use any kind of lube, every thrust sent chilling waves of pleasure through his body.

He never let the captain do him doggy style before because he thought it was humiliating, but now he saw how wrong he was.

"Oh, right there captain! _Mon dieu_ it feels amazing…." – Michael moaned when the captain hits his spot.

They shagged hard like two little rabbits, until finally both of them reached the orgasm.

"Blistering Barnacles lad! That was really good…"- Haddock sighed in relief, taking his cock off.

"That was amazing captain… Thank you"

"Thank you for relieving my tension… I don´t know what I would do without you…"

"Hm… Feeling romantic today?"

"Kind of. Now clean yourself and prepare to work. We have a lot of barrels to fix"

"Yes sir"

Reluctantly Haddock left his room and headed to outside. Nothing better than a morning shag session to relax his muscles and liberate endorphin.

The rest of the day with his crew was amazing. Everyone seemed to be very encouraged to work and that made the captain feels very pleased. It was way better to work when your employees were happy.

At noon as it was combined, Haddock waited for the little creature on the same spot that he was in the morning.

Tintin was there in the water patiently waiting the right moment to come up to the surface. Just like a dog, his nose was moving to the strange smell.

Suddenly he became very angry. He couldn´t believe that his captain smelled like that.

In a burst of anger, the siren jumped out of the water and gave a hard bite on the captain´s arms; so hard that some blood drained out.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"- Haddock snapped, threatening to hit him right on the face.

The creature never felt so scared before. No man threatened him with a hand since he was a little nymph.

How could his matching soul do something like that? Shivering in fear the creature stand back, afraid to be beaten by the taller one. Soon he started to cry sadly, muted; white pearls falling from his eyes.

"Sorry for threatening you, but you bitted me! What kind of creature are you? A dog to bite the others? What I have done to you?"

Tintin never felt so sorrowful and so afraid of a man before. Everything was falling apart; his dreams, his hope and the only thing that he considered good for centuries.

His heart broke into a million pieces and he could do nothing now but swim away from that ship. He jumped to the water again and staring one last time for his captain, he swam away.

**To be continued…**

* * *

By Vicky

**No! What have you done captain? ;.; First you cheat,now you almost hit your little siren! You must pay u.u *insert evil laugh***


	4. Love

One week passed since the captain saw the little nymph for the last time. Since then, nothing has been the same. He missed those beautiful emerald´s eyes, that cute laugh, the hours spent with the ginger.

Haddock felt like there was a throbbing hole in his chest and he wanted to grovel at the creature's feet and beg forgiveness, but he was hopeless.

Every day at noon he would stay next to the ship´s border and call for the merman.

"Come back my boy! Come back please! Forgive that stupid captain!"

And it was not a surprise when he heard nothing but the calm lapping of the waves. If he could turn back time, he would do it.

Just like the other days, the captain would pass hours staring at the sea, hoping to see at least a tail shaking and on a special night, when he wasn´t expecting he saw a green fishtail shaking from side to side in the water.

He never felt that happy before. It was his only chance to get back the confidence of the little creature.

In a mix of hesitancy and happiness, Tintin emerged from the water, staring deep at the captain´s blue eyes.

"My little one… I can´t believe that you came back to me! I´m so sorry for what I´ve done to you!"

"We meet again, human…" – The merman´s voice sounded sweet and melodious.

"Wait a minute… I can understand you! I thought you couldn´t speak"

"I speak the language of my people. You can understand me because I´ve bitten you"

"Yeah… I remember that and I´m really sorry for what I´ve done…"- The captain said regretful, caressing the bite on his arm.

"I never felt so scared before. No man ever threatened me before…"

"You can do whatever you want to me, my child. I´ll pay my debts like a man"

"There´s no need to pay debts. It was my jealousy´s fault… I was angry because of you and that blonde boy…"- Tintin bit his lower lip, feeling ashamed for his behavior.

"Blonde boy? Are you talking about Michael?"

"Yes. You and him…"

"I don´t want to sound rude, but we have sex once a week. It´s good for de-stressing"

"But you cannot do that… You´re mine..."- The ginger stated.

"Haha… That´s pretty cute little one, but as far as I know, I'm my own possession"

"Please captain… You´re my last hope… I need you so much…"- Tintin rested his head over the captain´s chest as usual, hugging him tightly.

"All right little one. Let´s get inside because it´s getting too cold… Do you need help to…?"

The ginger nodded and stretched the arms to be carried by the taller man. Just like if he was a child, Haddock carried the creature in his lap, placing it carefully on his bed.

He made sure to lock the door to avoid undesirable guests. The only thing he didn´t need now was a scandal for bringing a strange to the ship.

"Your bed is so warm…"- The water nymph said, wrapping himself into the sheets.

"It is indeed. Now tell me everything about you. I mean everything"

"My name is Tintin. I´m 200 years old"

"Wow, wait a second! 200 years?"

"Yes. Should I move on captain?"

"Sure. I´m sorry for interrupting you my child"

"As I was saying, I´m 200 years old and I… I have no family"- Tintin stuttered because it was something very painful to say.

"Everyone died?"

"They were killed by men. Humans captured them and I was the only one who survived…"

"I´m sorry for hearing that…"

"That´s why I´m here captain… You´re my matching soul. You´re the one that I was looking for"

"Matching soul? Me? Are you sure my boy?"

"Since the first time I saw you, I knew that you were the one. My instincts never failed before.

"But I´m only a sailor, my boy"

"Not only a sailor. You are my destiny"

"So… That story about the sea witch who fucked humans after his seeds…"

"It´s true. I´ve been searching for the one who could impregnate me and now I finally found him"

"Wow… This is all so sudden… I don´t even know what to say"

"There´s no need to say anything… Take me captain. I can make your deepest desires to come true"- Tintin affirmed, calling the captain with his index finger.

"_Mon dieu_…- Haddock felt the thin line of sweat draining by his face.

He must be dreaming. Only in dreams a voluptuous little ginger would offer something like that. He was so surprised that he didn´t even know where he should start.

Clever as the creature was, it didn´t waste time thinking, placing the captain´s hand over his slender waist. Haddock felt like he was touching velvet.

The merman´s skin was surprisingly warm and soft. It felt really good between Haddock´s hands.

"You can touch me captain. You can do anything you want…"

Haddock moved downwards, tracing Tintin's inner thighs with soft gentle kisses. He then began to remove his own underwear, taking it slow. He gasped when his cock was free'd and Tintin moved his hand to grab it, soon replacing it with his mouth.

The wet heat of the creature´s mouth was merciless and the captain felt the urge of looking down to see the piercing green eyes stuck to his own.

"Hmm…. Good Boy…"- The brunette sighed in pleasure, softly caressing the ginger´s hair.

Tintin knew exactly what he was doing. He has been doing it literally for ages, so he knew the right way to suck it, gently using his teeth to cause a nice tickling sensation.

Haddock has been sucked off for countless times in his life, but none of it could be compared to what was happening with the creature.

The ginger could take all the length inside his throat and even play with it inside. His cold, wet mouth felt amazing around the brunette´s cock.

"Your taste is so good…"- The water nymph commented, playing with the little head.

"_Mon dieu_ boy…"- Haddock never blushed so hard.

When the boy was done, Haddock gently removed his cock from the creature´s little mouth, afraid that it was going to choke with the size.

He turned to see to bring the boy closer to him, their lips a mere centimeters, if that, apart. He could feel the creature´s hot breath brushing against his mouth, and suddenly this seemed so right an so perfect. He brushes his lips with Tintin´. Suddenly the brush of lips became a loving kiss; a kiss as soft as butterfly wings beating.

They could feel their body shaking for the electricity rushing through their veins; both hearts beating fast.

Moving his head down, Haddock gently pushed the ginger to the bed, softly opening the boy´s legs to swipe his tongue across his pulsing hole. His tongue flicked across Tintin's hole faster, and faster, teasing and probing, before he pushed his finger in, moving it around gently, listening to the nymph's whimpers and moans, taking them as encouragement.

"I can´t control myself anymore little nymph…I promise that I´ll be very careful…"-The captain whispered as he prepared himself.

"Don´t be afraid captain…I´m all yours"- Tintin moaned low.

Haddock carefully positioned himself so his cock was directly lined up against his lover´s ass and wiped a saliva-covered hand onto his cock, pumping slightly.

He gently pushed the head against the hole, relishing the sounds Tintin was making as though he may never be lucky enough to hear them again.

The beginning was difficult as usual, since Haddock was too big for the boy. It seemed odd, but Tintin was very tight, but it only made the captain feel even hornier.

"_Mon dieu_... damn..." Haddock groaned as the nymph felt unbelievably tight.

"Hmm…"- Tintin was very quiet during the coitus. Once a while he would moan when his sweet spot was touched. In counterpart He pants a lot.

"You´re so tight… So tight…"- Haddock moaned, kissing the boy passionately as the bed rocked back and forth, making a loud ranging noise.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…"- The ginger panted, feeling his prostate being attacked with no mercy.

"Hmmm… Hmm…"-The captain moaned louder, knowing that he was about to come.

A few minutes later, Haddock sighed hard as his orgasm flows violently, filling the ginger´s ass with a white and warm cream.

He collapsed onto Tintin, who was breathing heavily and moaning as the sperm seeps form his ass.

"Hmm… Captain… Felt so good…"

"You felt really good too… Look at the nice creampie that I made inside you… You´re looking pretty sweet right now…" – Haddock commented lascivious.

As the captain rolled to the said, he rests his head over the merman´s chest, hearing his heart beats, much faster than was probably healthy, but knew his was doing the same.

Haddock began to stoke Tintin's hair, feeling more content than he ever had done before.

"I love you captain…"

"You can call me Archie, little one…

"I love you Archie…"

"I love you too _mon petit_…."

Tintin sighed happy and satisfied. For the first time in his life, everything was happening just the way it should be.

**To be continued…**

* * *

By Vicky

**Aw;.; They finally made it *-* Tintin´s so sweet... Let´s see if there´s baby mermaids on he way...**

**Well there´s only 2 chapters left now;.; Thank you for everyone who has been reading/reviewing until now*-***


	5. Choices

Haddock expected to wake up and look straight into those beautiful green eyes, but instead of that, what he saw was the cold and empty space on his side.

All he could do was sighing and preparing himself for another hard working day. Maybe the siren had something else to do.

The creature was indeed taking care of something else. He was burying his eggs in the sand with great joy.

"Grow healthy my children" – He whispered, beating his tail on the sand to fluff it and carefully place his eggs.

Meanwhile, the captain was cleaning the floor with a huge scrubber. He does have sailors to do the service for him, but he preferred to do it by himself.

As usual Michael would bring something to refresh his captain, but today something was different. The blonde didn´t seem to be comfortable.

"Thank you for the juice, lad. Delicious and refreshing"

"You´re welcome… Eh… Captain… C-Can I ask you something?"

"Sure my boy"

"I don´t know I f I´m mistaken, but I could swear that yesterday I heard a curious noise inside your room"

"W-What noise, lad?"- Haddock felt a shiver in his spine.

"I don´t know. Maybe a bed ranging. Maybe a bed ranging really hard"

"Oh, that would be me. I couldn´t sleep quite well yesterday"

"Don´t lie to me captain. Who was there? Who´s the one you were banging last night?"

"You´re speaking nonsense boy. There was no one with me last night"

"I don´t know who was he, but I promise that I´m going to find out!"

"Even if I had brought someone to my room, this is none of your business sailor!

"I´m sorry captain. I know my place and I shouldn´t say what I said, but it´s just…"- The blonde bit his lips softly. He was in love with his captain.

"What?"

"It doesn´t matter captain. I´m going to the kitchen. Excuse me"

"All right"

Haddock was not happy for the situation, but for one side he felt really sorry for the boy. He wasn´t exactly obtuse. He knew that Michael was in love, but now he couldn´t do anything about it.

It was not a surprise when he heard steps behind him when the cook left him alone.

Tintin was more beautiful than ever. His skin gained a lighter glow and he seemed joyful.

"Hello little one"- Haddock greeted, lowering to give a soft kiss on the merman´s lips.

"I´m so contented!"

"Really? I´m glad to know, but should I ask why you´re so happy?"

" You´re going to be a dad!"

" A- A d-dad?"- The captain felt breathless.

" I´ve buried my eggs today… 20"- Tintin said happily, softly rubbing his head over the captain´s chest.

"Mon dieu! 20?"- Haddock was ecstatic. He never thought that he was going to be a dad and now with some luck he was going to be father of 20 little mermaids.

"I´m so happy! I´m sure that our children will born healthy."

The captain finally got kind of emotional. He was going to be a dad. That was the last thing that he imagined for himself and now he was going to be a father of 20 children.

"That´s… I don´t even know what to say my child… How Am I going to live with you and our children? I´m no merman"

"And you can´t turn into one either… - Tintin said sadly. – But otherwise, I have a choice. I can live with you as a human… But for doing this I would have to renounce my merman´s nature…"

"What? But you can´t do that! I´m not worth it boy…"

"You worth it captain…I´m in love with you and I can´t see myself without you anymore"

"Wait… After a quick fuck you're desperately in love with me?"

"Saying that you offend me captain. I´ve had watching you for a long time. Since the first time I saw you driving this ship"

"I´m sorry for offending you… I´m just confused my boy…

"I understand love. I truly do, but you have to believe in me. My heart belongs to you"

"No, no… I can´t let you leave your merman´s nature. I would be selfish if I asked you something like that"

"But this is my choice captain. I have to decide"

"I´ll say again that I´m not worth it… You wouldn´t like the sea life. I mean, the sailor´s life"

"But I live in the water! I´m more than used to it!"

"No my boy. I´m sure that you´ll not feel happy when we sail and you see that the sea is no longer your home"

"I have to try captain"

"I´ll tell you what my boy. Go to my room, think about it carefully and then you say what´s your choice"

" Fine"

**To be continued…**

* * *

By Vicky

**A/N: Aww mermaid babies *-* How sweet. Haddock hitted the right spot,cause 20 is a plenty of kids *-***

**Now our Tintin will have to choose if he wants to keep being a merman and stay away from his love, or if he wants to turn into **

**an human and live with his beloved forever. **

**The next chapter will be the last ;.; I´m glad to have so many people reading my story *-* Thank you for reading it until now!**


	6. With You

Tintin was lying pensively on the captain´s bed. He had to take the most important decision of his life.

Not only for Haddock, the merman was worried about his sons and daughters as well, because if he chooses to turn into a human he´ll never be able to understand his children.

Denying his merman´s nature was the same that deny his home and his family. He could feed the mermaid babies thought, but as a human his milk would not have the right nutrients that his babies needed.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn´t hear the door opening and revealing the presence of the blonde cook.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"- Michael asked abruptly.

The nymph felt uncovered his head and growled showing his teeth to the other man.

"What in name of God are you?" – Michael asked scared by the pointy teeth.

Tintin growled louder, shrinking of fear in the blanket. He was more suspicious than the human. Michael didn´t have a good aura and the siren could clearly see it.

"What are you doing in the captain´s room? Speak now creature!"

Suddenly the creature started to cry just like a little puppy, shrinking even more.

"Shut up! I did not even touch you!"

That only made the creature cries even louder, desperate by the other man´s presence.

Michael struggled to not do what he was about to do, but the creature´s crying was getting too annoying. Soon his palm hits the face of the ginger hard.

"I said shut up! I don´t know what are you doing here siren, but stay away from my captain!"

Now the creature had enough. Mumbling some words in his own language, Tintin stared deeply into the other man´s eyes.

Michael felt his throat burning hard and when he tried to speak, there was no voice anymore.

Smiling vindictive, Tintin rose up from the bed and guided the mute sailor to the door. He was sure that Michael would never bother him again.

After almost 5 hours later, Haddock finally came back to the room, where Tintin was waiting him with an outright smile.

"Hey little one"

"Captain!"- The creature literally jumped on Haddock´s lap, spreading soft kisses on his face.

"Someone missed me, huh?"- The captain joked, picking Tintin´s nose softly.

"I have… Oh captain I missed you so much…"

"Haha… You´re so loving my boy…" – Haddock tried to hide it, but it was impossible to not see the pain in his eyes. His back was killing him.

"Oh no… You have pain"

"Nah, don´t worry little one. My pain is nothing to worry about"

"Let me take care of you Archie…"

"There´s no need to… Oh…"- Haddock moaned in relief.

"You need to relax… You´re so tense, captain..." Tintin whispered softly, massaging his lower back."

Still smiling, the creature pushed the captain down onto the bed, and pulled off his shirt. Watching as he lowered his hand to his crotch, rubbing his hard on through his pants.

"Mon dieu… That´s great…"

"I know… Let me help you captain…"

"Undress for me, Archie..." He said in a low voice and immediately the captain stopped rubbing himself, removing his pants, never breaking eye contact with the boy.

The captain was very quick to change the position, seating still on the bed.

"You are so beautiful, my boy..." He smiled warmly at Tintin, pressing his lips against the boy´s, finally tasting him.

Sometimes gently biting down on the ginger´s bottom lip. Soon his mouth was passing by the nymph´s neck, elbows and finally the nipples, taking it into his mouth, sucking and biting it passionately.

"Wait… Wait a second captain"- Tintin asked, ceasing the caresses.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No… I just wanted to say something before we move on…"

"Sure. Say it"

"I´ve made my decision"

Haddock swallowed dry, feeling every muscle of his body becoming rigid. He never felt so nervous before.

"And you decided to…?"

"Stay. I will stay"

"You- You decided to stay? Mon dieu!"- The captain felt his heart beating faster than ever.

"We´ll live together and from now on, I´m a human being"

"But everything is happening so fast, my boy. You made up your mind this noon?"

"I did… However, I would say that the sea gained another son…"

"What do you mean?"

"The cook"

"What have you done Tintin? Did you kill him?"-The captain asked in horror.

"No, no Archie. I would never kill anyone… I only passed my merman´s nature to Michael"

"You what? You transformed my cook into a merman?"

"I did and now he´s a son of the sea"

"_Mon dieu_ Tintin… But our kids…"

"They´re safe, captain. They´re here. Since I denied my merman's nature, our children turned into humans too"

"_Mon dieu_! Our kids are here? But where are they?"

"Sleeping safely inside your bathtub"

"How 20 kids fitted my bathtub?"

"You´ll see them soon captain, but for now let our babies sleep while we have a little "adults" conversation…"

Haddock sighed happy, pulling the boy for a tight hug. Now he was even more grateful to the sea, for it have brought him the most beautiful creature that he ever seen and gifted him with 20 babies.

It was a miracle. What more the captain could ask for? There was nothing better than love and be loved in return.

Tintin was thinking about his future, after their amazing love making session.

He thought of the strong arms of his captain; so comforting. He knew that each night they would lay flung across his chest, protecting him from the world as he sleeps. There would be no place that he could feel safer.

With the head on his chest, the world would be wonderful. Haddock would hold him tightly with those protecting arms when the other cry, rocking him back and forth, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

That was everything that Tintin could ask for and everything that the captain would give.

**The End**

* * *

By Vicky

**Oh! This is the end ;.; I hope you guys liked my story !****Thank you very much guys, you´re awesome!*3***

**Thanks for everyone who read/reviewed! Seriously, it´s amazing to know that there are people out there enjoying my stories!**

**Special thanks to Witch Knight Daisy, crzyRENThead, Bianca Castafarina, Hylian-dragoness and Angel Shizuka *0* Love you guys ;^;**

**Now, a little fanart that I´ve made for the story:**

http:/ vickymyo . deviantart . com / art / Echoes - from - the - sea - 298236260 ( join the points)

**And these two amazing fan works that Angel Shizuka made based on Echoes*0* Thank you very much sweetie! They´re amazing!**

http:/ i68 . photobucket . com / albums / i36 / loesy - potter / MidnightDoodles23 . jpg

http:/ i68 . photobucket . com / ambums / i36 / loesy-potter / MatureTH35 . jpg

**Bye Bye **


End file.
